


B.F.B

by Levis_turtles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: Dipper video-calls Will, but the boy who answers is not Will





	1. Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fandom still alive?
> 
> Am I just standing here in a room full of dead bodies reading you my fanfictions like some kind of morbid bedtime story for the recently deceased?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fandom still alive?
> 
> Am I just standing here in a room full of dead bodies reading you my fanfictions like some kind of morbid bedtime story for the recently deceased?

Dialling Tone.

Dialling Tone.

Dialling- ah! There he is. Dipper spun around in his chair, stopping himself when he faced his desktop. The watery bleep telling him that the person on the other end had accepted his call had just sounded. Dipper smiled – he always smiled when Will answered his calls. It didn’t happen often; Will was usually too nervous to show his face and declined the call. But Dipper didn’t mind, because he and Will still IM’d almost every day. Dipper opened the window with the video, and his smile fell.

Because that wasn’t Will.

Will was quiet and awkward and sweet with blue eyes and pale hair and Dipper was _pretty sure_ that Will wouldn’t know how to grin like the boy on his computer screen if he tried.

Dipper blinked, like if he did it enough times, his Will would appear before him. He didn’t. “Um?”

“Wow,” the voice on the other end drawled, and Dipper jumped, because it was Will’s voice. And his face – though, Dipper didn’t think that Will would ever wear winged eyeliner. A blond eyebrow twitched – Will’s eyebrow, but not quite, because this one has quite clearly been plucked into shape. He said, “Willy told me you were smart, but I wasn’t expecting Einstein to appear before me. Please, spout more words of wisdom – I’m intrigued.”

“Uh.” Dipper blinked again. He discreetly reached under the desk, pinched his hand, as if he could wake himself up. “Who are you?”

The boy’s killer grin slipped. “Seriously?”

Dipper nodded.

The boy said, “Little Boy Blue hasn’t told you about me?” 

Dipper shook his head. 

“Right. Well, please excuse me while I wipe away a tear, because honestly, my heart is just breaking right now.” He turned his back on Dipper, and Dipper allowed himself a quick, startled exhale before the boy was turning back again. “Right then,” he said, grin back in place, “I’m guessing that since you called my baby brother, you wanted to talk to him?” 

 _Will had a brother?_ “Uh, yeah.” Dipper nodded again; _much smart, so wow,_ he thought. “Is he there?”

The boy’s lips twitched, his eyes narrowing slightly, and Dipper wondered what that was supposed to mean. “I’m afraid not,” he said, and Dipper didn’t know why he thought this boy sounded like Will, because Will’s voice had _never_ sounded like that. “He’s out.”

“Out?” Dipper shook his head. “Will doesn’t go out.”

“I know, right.” The boy stopped leaning on Will’s desk – Dipper silently thanked the gods; he’d been trying not to stare down the gaping neck of the boy’s shirt this whole time. He pushed Will’s chair around, dropped into it and pulled himself close to the desk. “Today is a special case. He had some people to see, so he went out.”

“That was cryptic,” Dipper said, voice flat. “Thanks for that.”

He beamed, and Dipper started to wonder if the boy had had some kind of cosmetic surgery – his smile was just a little too wide, his teeth just a slice too sharp. “You’re welcome.” He tapped his fingers against the wooden desk – long fingers, those of a pianist. Dipper said nothing. The boy fiddled around with a pencil and put it back in the wrong place. Dipper was about to tell him where it was supposed to go, when he looked back up at him. “Who are you, anyway?”

“Um,” Dipper’s eyes darted around, “it doesn’t say my name on the screen?”

“Well, of course it does,” he said, “but why would I trust that? How hard would it be for you to type a fake name into the little box? You’re not that dumb, are you? Though, I suppose you are friends with Willy, so you might be-”

“Hey!” Dipper glared at him through the screen. “Don’t talk about Will like that.”

“Why?” He leaned closer to the webcam, smile growing impossibly wider, “He your boyfriend?”

“N-no! He’s just-!” Dipper felt his cheeks grow warm, “He’s just a friend.”

Yellow-Will, as Dipper had decided to call him, raised an eyebrow. “I see.”

“What?” 

“It means I understand, I-”

“I know what ‘I see’ means,” Dipper snapped. “I mean, what do you see.”

“You like Will,” he said, simply. “That, or he likes you.”

“Excuse me!” Dipper pushed himself back from the desk, as if the added distance would step in and defend him. It didn’t. “I don’t think that’s really any of your business!”

Yellow-Will ignored him. “I’d place my bet on the former, since he is way out of your league. I mean, seriously. I commend you for trying and all, but, like, way to shoot for the stars, kid. You’re practically aiming for a different universe with that boy." 

“I’m beginning to realise why Will never told me about you,” Dipper mumbled.

Yellow smiled. “I heard that.”

“You were supposed to.”

“No I wasn't.”

 _Damn, he’s good_. Dipper took a look around behind him – he saw that Yellow-Will had left the door open, and that the only light spilling into Will’s room was from the one across the hall. “Don’t you have somewhere better to be?” Dipper asked. 

“No. Do you?” 

“Yes, actually, I do,” Dipper said, and without another word, he swept the mouse across the screen and closed the window. 

 _What a jerk,_ Dipper thought, as he pushed his chair away from the desk, rolling his way to the book he had left on his bed. He made a mental note to ask Will who the hell that was when he got back. Until then, Dipper was content to fall back into his book – into the world of Asmatis.

That was, until his computer bleeped.

Will must be back, he thought, as he tossed his book to the side, kicking off his bed and rolling over to his desk. He didn’t even look at the screen before he clicked to accept the call.

It was Yellow-Will again. Only, he was in a different room now, with a different camera in a different angle that put emphasis on the glorious arch of his cheekbones.

“Can I help you?” Dipper asked, tartly, because he wasn’t sure that he liked this Yellow-Will.

“Not in the least,” he said, “but I can help you.” He clicked something on his laptop, and encrypted yellow text popped up on Dipper’s screen. “Figure that out and you have my number,” he said. “Don’t figure it out and you will forever have to live without my company. Your choice.” 

“Wh-?”

“Bye, now.” 

And he was gone. The yellow text remained on Dipper’s computer screen, and he took a screenshot before it had the chance to go away. There was no harm in giving it a go, he supposed.

 

 

 

He wasn’t going to do it.

He told himself he wasn’t going to do it.

But then, that yellow file kept blinking at him, mocking him, _daring_ him to give it a go. And before he knew what he was doing, he’d done it.

Yellow-Will used an old cipher, one Dipper wouldn’t even have known about if Will hadn’t shown it to him a few years ago. It was a mix of an old Egyptian code, revived by archaeologists in the 30s, and a Greek thing that Will’s father had decrypted himself.

The message simply said, “Bill, 07912 683 750.”

Dipper figured he’d text him, just to show Bill that he could. Then he would delete his number, and they both could continue their regular lives like nothing had ever happened.

**D: Hey**

Bill’s reply was immediate

B: Oh?

B: Took you long enough.

B: I’m assuming this is the cute brunet?

**D: You must be thinking of someone else. I distinctly remember you telling me that your brother was out of my league.**

B: Oh, you’re that brunet. My mistake.

**D: Indeed.**

Dipper frowned at his phone. He hadn't expected an immediate reply; he had half expected the number to be fake. He waited for a few minutes for Bill to reply, but what he got was a long stretch of silence. He had just about decided that Bill had fallen asleep or gone somewhere when his phone bleeped again.

B: So…

B: What do you want?

Dipper scrunched his nose.

**D: Nothing. You told me to text you when I deciphered your message. So I did.**

B: So you… don’t want to talk to me?

**D: Do you want me to talk to you?**

B: Not particularly

**D: Then I won’t. Bye, Bill**

B: See ya ‘round, Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lot's of text-talk in this, guys. it won't be like this all the way through, i promise

Bill hadn’t expected the kid to be able to do it. That this kid – this Dipper Pines – could decipher his message meant that Will had given him their code. Their father’s code. He tossed his phone from hand to hand before deciding that texting Will would be a bad idea; if Bill frightened him, Will might not come home at all. And the last thing he needed was to have to walk around the park in search of the bench Will had managed to take residence under.

Again.

But that still left this boy. This ‘Dipper Pines’, if Bill could believe that was his real name. He’d be an idiot if he did put his real name online. Which was exactly what he was hoping for. Bill pulled out his laptop and typed the name in. Hundreds of results rolled to the screen.

Apparently Dipper Pines was a busy little bee. Or, he had been. There were records of first-place competitions, scholarships to private high schools, mentions in influential literary magazines, the fucking New York Times.

And then, nothing. It was like Dipper Pines had dropped off the face of the earth. One day he was rolling in semi-fame, a well known name in the literate community, a prodigy set to achieve great things. And then, in 2014, it all just… vanished.

Bill frowned. “This just will not do,” he murmured to himself, as he opened the window labelled ‘Pine Tree’.

B: Who are you?

**D: Uhm… I have literally already told you who I am. Which is more than I can say for you**

B: I told you I’m Will’s brother.

**D: And I told you I’m Will’s friend**

Yes, he had said that. Will’s friend. Not his boyfriend – just his friend. Bill hadn’t even known that Will had any friends, besides himself.

B: Okay, so clearly you don’t want to tell me any more than I want to tell you

B: So why don’t we both do something we’re incredibly uncomfortable with

**D: Or we could just… not do that?**

B: Where’s the fun in that?

**D: …**

**D: What do you want?**

B: Play a game with me

**D: I have seen enough movies to know that that phrase never leads to good things**

B: Well, that all depends on how kinky you are

**D: ohmygod**

B: Just listen to me, Pine Tree!

**D: Pine Tree?**

B: Yes, that’s what I’ve decided to call you until I figure out whether your name really is “Dipper Pines”

**D: What? Like I’m just supposed to believe that your name is “Bill Cipher”??? It’s a bit satanic, don’t you think?**

Bill tried really hard not to take that as a compliment

B: I’m trying really hard not to take that as a compliment

**D: Take it how you want it. I don’t mind.**

**D: Anyway! What’s this game!**

B: I’m going to ask you a question, and if you answer it, you can ask me one. And so on and so forth, get it?

**D: I don’t get why**

B: Because you’re friends with my brother

B: I don’t let creepy dudes with made-up names be friends with my brother

**D: My name isn’t made up!**

B: Oh, please. You sound like a cartoon character.

**D: Like you’re one to talk**

B: Pine Tree, are you going to play or what?

**D: *sigh***

**D: Fine, yes, okay! I’ll play**

Bill grinned.

B: Excellent. Question one:

B: What is your favourite colour?

**D: ...**

**D: Blue**

**D: …**

**D: Was that it?**

B: Yes. They’ll get more intrusive as we go on, don’t worry

**D: How am I supposed to not worry about that?**

B: Practice

B: Anyway

B: It’s your turn

**D: Alright, fine. Is your name really Bill Cipher?**

B: Yes

**D: Bill and Will Cipher.**

B: No, Just Bill. Will is my brother. Remember?

**D: Yes. That was your second question, by the way.**

Crap. The kid was smart. Bill kinda liked it.

**D: My second question. Why are you really asking me questions? Don’t give me the ‘protective brother’ spiel because I’m a brother and I know it doesn’t work like that.**

B: I’m trying to learn more about you

**D: Why?**

B: So I can hack into your facebook.

B: That was your third question. Now mine: you said you're a brother. What do you have?

**D: A sister. We’re twins.**

**D: Is Will really younger than you?**

B: Yes. By about twelve seconds. What’s your sister’s name.

**D: Mabel.**

Bill flicked to another window and typed ‘Mabel1’ into the second box down. A loading bar appeared, and a moment later, he was in.

**D: You just logged on to my facebook, didn’t you?**

B: Yes

B: Your password sucks

**D: Thanks**

**D: I’m gonna go change it. You probably have about five minutes before you’re kicked off. Hope you find what you’re looking for.**

Bill moved back to the facebook window in a flash. He scrolled down Dipper’s timeline, screenshotting every inch of it to read up on later. True to Dipper’s word, five minutes later, Bill was kicked out of the page, but not before he found something interesting. Something that, apparently, had not been wiped away with the other remnants of Dipper’s life.

A photograph of Dipper Pines from 2014, taken from a terrible angle outside a hospital window. He was spread out over a tiny bed, feet hanging over the edge, his skin sallow and translucent. A girl sat next to him, her head resting on Dipper’s chest, her hand holding on to his for dear life.

The screen to their left was flatlining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be some Will next chapter guys
> 
> also today is my birthday!!!! i'm 17 omg i feel so old gahhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

When Dipper’s phone bleeped, he was almost afraid to look. But he did, just in case. If it was Mabel, he would need to answer immediately – she had gone off to university, and Dipper was still dreading the day that she would call from a bus shelter after being kicked from the school, evicted from her house, and robbed of every penny she had taken with her.

A totally likely sequence of events, of course. 

But it wasn’t Mabel; it was Will.

 

_W: you’ll never guess what someone just told me_

**D: What?**

_W: they said that they knew you. it was really weird, they said that they’ve been texting you for a few days now. weird, huh_

**D: Is this ‘someone’ your brother??**

_W: he wasn’t lying…_

_W: oh no_

 

And then he was silent. Dipper frowned. He left his phone for a few minutes, just in case Will had just popped off to the kitchen or bathroom or whatever.

But usually he would text before he did anything like that… 

Dipper waited, resolutely, for another five minutes before he rolled himself towards his computer and pulled up Will’s screen.

The dialling tone rang three times before it was answered.

And what a sight it was. Bill and Will, stood together, Bill’s arm around Will’s shrinking shoulders, his smile bright and wide and infinitely unsettling.

“Hey, kid!” 

Dipper winced, “Oh boy.”

“Dipper, hang up, seriously, he’s a-”

Bill slapped his hand over Will’s mouth. “Little devil,” he muttered, mostly to Will. To Dipper, he said, “You’ll never guess what me and Wee-Willy-Wimpy have been talking about!”

Dipper’s eyes roamed over them. Bill’s knuckles were white where he gripped the table, but Will’s hands were out of the frame, his arms limp, almost… resigned? Dipper looked back to Bill’s eyes, which were rimmed in black, an Egyptian flick to the wing.

“What?” He asked. 

“ _You_ , silly!” Bill’s hand slipped away from Will’s mouth, and with a shove to the back of his desk chair, Will went careening off to somewhere far away from Dipper’s window. Bill shifted to occupy the whole window. “He’s been coming up with some very good excuses for why I shouldn’t talk to you anymore.”

“I’m sure they’re perfectly reasonable,” Dipper said. 

“Thank you,” came Will’s weak voice from somewhere not so far away. 

Dipper looked at Bill. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to talk to my friend now? Alone?”

Bill’s eyebrows drooped. “Are you saying we’re not friends?” He looked at Will. “He just said we’re not friends, didn’t he?”

“Yes?” Will said, slowly, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Dipper had heard him sound hesitant before, but never… Just now, Will had sounded _afraid_ to answer. 

Dipper frowned. “That’s exactly what I said. So far, all you’ve done is poke fun at me and break into my private accounts. I don’t think that’s the best foundation for a friendship, do you?”

Bill tutted. “Sensitive today, aren’t we?” His eyes fell to where Dipper supposed Will was sitting, just out of view. “Is this the effect you have on him? He’s gone all… boring.”

“Then maybe you should leave,” Dipper snapped. “Find something else to entertain you.” 

“Yeesh, alright.” Bill’s hand rose up to clutch his chest, which, Dipper suddenly realised, was completely shirtless. He felt colour rise to his cheeks, but refused to acknowledge it. Bill didn’t seem to notice, either – Dipper had no doubt that he would call him out on it if he did – and with one last jab at Will (Dipper didn’t hear what it was) Bill turned and left, slamming Will’s door behind him.

“I am so sorry about that,” Will said. He eased his way back into the frame, seeming to shuffle along with his desk chair until he was back where he was supposed to be, right at the centre of the screen. “I did tell him not to.”

“It’s okay,” Dipper said. “Honestly, I have no intention of befriending him, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Will’s eyes, which had been trained on his hands since Bill had left, finally flicked up. “Really?”

Dipper smiled. “Really.”

“Okay.” Will’s lips curved up at the corners, just a touch. “I mean, I guess you can talk to him if you want. I just didn’t want you to do anything without knowing all of the facts first, because-”

“Will,” Dipper said, cutting him off. “It’s okay. I’m not going to do anything, alright?”

“But if you did-”

“I won’t.”

Will looked down again, to where his fingers drummed daintily against the desk. “Thanks, Dipper. It means a lot.”

“No problem.”

.

Bill Cipher was mad. Not mad crazy- well, okay, maybe a little bit mad crazy. But right now, he was mad _furious_. He slammed Will’s door behind him, and Will had been so eager to return to that _wretch_ of a friend that he hadn’t even listened for Bill’s footsteps going down the hall.

So that’s what he and Dipper did to each other – they made each other _stupid_.

And Dipper! Oh, Bill didn’t even want to get _started_ on Dipper ‘I have no intention of befriending him’ Pines.

Their conversation fell to menial gibberish, and Bill, deciding that he was far too important to hang around eavesdropping on that, stalked across the hall and into his room.

Bill had read a study, a few years back, on the inner workings of human mentality. It had suggested that, if you tell a person not to do something, they would immediately be overcome with the urge to do it.

That was what had happened to Bill. He wasn’t allowed to be friends with Dipper Pines? Fine. He was going to be the best friend Dipper Pines had ever had.

But first, Bill had to do some research. He pulled up a screen, tapping a familiar name into the blinking black HTML before heading to a separate page and requesting to IM. 

Mabel Pines answered immediately.

 

**_M: Hi!!! I’m Mabel_ **

B: I can see that

B: I’m Will

**_M: Hi Will_ **

**_M: I know who you are now. Dip-Dip talks about you ALL the time!!_ **

 

Bill snorted at ‘Dip-Dip’.

 

B: He does? Has he ever mentioned anything about my brother?

_**M: You have a brother??** _

 

Well, that stung.

 

B: Yeah, he and Dipper are pretty close too.

B: That’s actually what I was going to talk to you about.

B: Dipper doesn’t really want to be his friend

_**M: What? Why not??** _

B: I don’t know! But I suggested that they get to know each other, and he just…

B: Shot him down

 

Bill smirked at the screen.

 

B: I was wondering if you could help him change his mind?

 

Mabel took a long while to message him back. Bill didn’t budge from his screen. Eventually, her bright pink text popped up:

 

_**M: I’ll see what I can do** _

B: Thank you, Mabel

B: You’re a star

_**M: **finger guns** ;D** _


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper was still talking to Will when Mabel’s familiar, cheerful ringtone sprang out of his speakers. He clicked to accept the call, already grinning in that mischievous way she had always been able to provoke. But the girl on the screen was not smiling.

Dipper’s face fell. “Mabel, are you okay?”

She nodded, soberly. “I’m fine.”

“Are you hurt? Do you have enough money for food? Do you need me to-?”

“Dipper,” Dipper froze, “I’m fine. We’re here to talk about you, not me.”

Dipper frowned – she was acting odd. “What about me?”

“I’ve heard some things,” she said. “I heard that you’ve been pushing people away again, before you even get to know them. I thought we talked about this.”

“We did. I haven’t done anything.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Will’s brother?”

Dipper scrunched his nose. “Bill? Why would you know about that?”

“Will spoke to me,” she said. “He told me that he encouraged a friendship, but you shot Bill down. I just wanted you to-”

“Hold on.” Dipper held a hand up, though Mabel couldn’t see it from the angle of the cam. “Will told you that?”

“Yes.”

“My Will?”

“Yes!”

“Yesterday, Will enthusiastically discouraged a friendship with Bill. He told me to stay away from him.”

Mabel frowned. “That’s not what he told me.”

Dipper glanced at his screen. Will was still typing the reply he had been working on for the past five minutes, and right there, at the top of the screen, was something that Dipper didn’t know how he had managed to miss. A recent friendship link between two of Dipper’s mutual contacts – Mabel and Bill.

“Mabel,” Dipper said, “I have to go speak to Bill now.”

Her face lit up, instantly. “You will? I _knew_ I could get you to do it! Will’s going to be so happy when I tell him!”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Dipper said distantly, already moving to mouse to minimize Mabel’s screen. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Mabes.”

“Okay!” She sounded her usual, bright self again – Dipper was relieved. He supposed college life couldn’t be taking that much of a toll on her if she was still managing to function like her regular, hyperactive self. The bleep to indicate her hanging up sounded, and Dipper moved on to a different window.

 

**D: What the hell, Bill**

B: Hello to you, too

B: To what do I owe the pleasure

**D: Cut the crap, Cipher**

**D: You spoke to my sister**

B: It’s a free country

**D: You pretended to be Will!**

B: It’s a free country

**D: It’s a federal offence**

B: Well, I wouldn’t have had to do it if you would just talk to me

**D: Why should I? I don’t know anything about you!**

B: Hence the talking

B: Conversation typically expands your understanding of your conversational partner

B: Try it sometime

 

Dipper grit his teeth.

 

**D: I promised Will I wouldn’t talk to you**

B: Yes, I did hear

**D: Oh, so you eavesdrop, too?**

**D: Why am I not surprised??**

B: I’ve already made it quite clear that my morals are a little… skewed

**D: Only a little**

B: Anyway, you’re already breaking your little promise, so you may as well go all the way, now that you’ve come this far

**D: Not until you tell me what you want from me!**

B: I try not to be upfront with my goals

B: Sorry

**D: Okay then**

**D: Bye**

 

He waited by the screen for Bill to start typing back, but he didn’t. Until:

 

B: You’re still there, aren’t you?

 

Dipper didn’t have time to back out before his read receipt appeared, and he groaned. Bill must have removed his message-in-process notifications.

 

B: Yes, of course you are

B: Anyway

B: If you are going to insist, and I feel that you are

B: I might as well tell you

B: I want to know you

B: That is my only endeavour

B: Very few people interest me

B: But you do

B: Take it or leave it, that’s what you get

 

_Oh_. Dipper hadn’t expected him to actually tell him. He said,

 

**D: I’ll take it**

**D: But it doesn’t change anything**

B: ...

B: What.

**D: Will asked me to stay away from you**

**D: He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t have a good reason**

**D: And I trust Will more than I trust you right now**

 

Dipper hoped that didn’t get Will into too much trouble.

 

B: Okay

B: That’s fairly reasonable

B: But, before you go

B: May I propose a deal

 

He didn’t phrase it like a question, and Dipper couldn’t explain why it made him nervous.

 

**D: What?**

B: You ignore Will’s wishes and allow yourself to get to know me better before you completely shut me down

**D: Not gonna happen**

B: Or

B: You tell me about this:

B: [Bill Cipher sent a photo]

 

Dipper clicked on the file, and his blood ran cold. It was of himself, in the hospital, Mabel curled up like a deflated ball beside him. It was a lousy shot – the background was blurred, and at such an angle that none of the stitching along Dipper’s arm was visible. All that could be seen was a flat-lining heart monitor.

The blur in the background was the team of doctors that had resuscitated him. Mabel had been sleeping; the sound of the monitor hadn’t been able to wake her after the countless days she had spent wide-awake at his bedside. Nobody wanted to talk about why he was there – his foster parents had ignored the signs and the other kids in the home hadn’t even noticed them. No one wanted to ask Dipper what had made him try to kill himself – but Mabel already knew.

 

B: You still there kid?

**D: Where did you find that?**

B: Oh, you know

B: Around

**D: Bill**

**D: Tell me where you got that**

**D: Please**

B: Sheesh, it was on the internet

B: Not exactly public domain, but-

B: You sound worried

B: Why?

**D: I’m not explaining that photo to you**

B: Oh, really?

**D: But I’m not going to ignore my friend, either**

B: You can’t do that

**D: Watch me**

 

Before Bill could reply, Dipper closed the window, and blocked Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty much churning these out at the speed of light right now, but I just want to give you all fair warning that I'll be going back to school in a few days, and I probably won't be able to write nearly as quickly after that

**Author's Note:**

> Named for the song Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice


End file.
